1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to electrically grounding gates in a scaled layout design within an integrated circuit.
2. Background
Interconnect layers are often used to connect different devices together on an integrated circuit. As integrated circuits become more complex, more interconnect layers are needed to provide the electrical connections between devices. Further, as device geometries become smaller, it becomes more difficult to connect to the devices themselves.